Bloodlines
by SirSnikrs
Summary: Hello everyone, I'm new to Fanfic and this is my first story posted here. I plan on posting regularly but that may not happen due to school. Hope you like it. Warning: Contains blood and some violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and one of my characters, Devon, is based on GracefulDancingWolf's character of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**-During the fall-**

Quietly Sebastian waited at his window, keeping his rifle locked on John till the set time arrived to pull the trigger. He tried with all his might to keep his rifle steady and his mind calm from the storm of emotions he had been experiencing the past week. He knew what needed to be done but still didn't feel any better about it.

Suddenly he got the signal to withdraw and he let out a sigh of sorrow for he knew all too well what had just happened, "Don't worry Devon, I'll save you." He whispered to himself as he started dismantling and packing up his rifle. "Whatever it takes, I WILL save you," he muttered as a single tear rolled down his face.

**-Dawn, 7 days to the fall-**

"Good morning Seb," Jim said softly "Do you think you can get the room in the basement cleaned out for tomorrow please?"

"Why don't you do it yourself? I got other things that need my attention today," Sebastian replied.

"Well...I've got other things to get ready for the big event coming up. We wouldn't want to be unprepared now, would we?" Jim smiled, trying to convince Sebastian.

"Fine..." Sebastian said reluctantly "...when I get time for it though"

"..and also I need to help get Devon ready as well." Jim added.

"Already?! She's too young! You can't be serious!" Seb stated, beginning to raise his voice.

"It has to be done and we both know that, she'll be just fine. I know it." Jim said.

"It's way too risky though. Can't you put it off for a little while longer?" Seb asked.

"Aww, has my heartless assassin grown a soft spot?" Jim said softly.

"No, of course not! It's too damn risky for the both of you. I don't want to lose either of you." Seb shouted.

"Don't talk to me about the risks! I know the risks better than you!" Jim shouted, beginning to get annoyed at his defiance. "Who do you think I am, Sherlock? I have everything planned out perfectly." Letting out a single laugh. "Devon is helping and that is final."

"What am I helping with?" Devon walked in yawning, still half asleep.

"Nothing!" Seb shouted sharply.

"Oh...well sorry" Devon replied, now fully awake after being startled.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Devon. He's just grumpy. You are going to be helping with the big event coming up." Jim said with a smile as Seb gave him a dark look. "Now get going or you are going to be late."

Devon looked at the clock and saw what time it was. "Oh no!" Devon hurriedly gathered her stuff and ran out the door.

"I need to get going too. Make sure you take care of what I asked you. Alright?"Jim asked. Seb grunted in response. "Good." Jim gave Seb a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

'Maybe he's right. Have I become soft? Why is Devon so special?' Seb thought to himself. 'Oh well, worrying about it won't help.' Seb shook his head and went off to start his day.

**-Evening, 6 days before the fall-**

"Devon, are you ready? " Jim asked out of the blue.

"Ready for what?" Devon replied with a confused face.

"Well...you are going to be part of this operation so I need to get you ready. I'm to visit a museum soon and I need to set up some precautions." Jim said sternly.

"Like what?" Devon said, still slightly confused.

"I'm going to show you a secret that has been passed down for hundreds of years." Jim gave her his dead-eye grin, "Now let's get started shall we?" Jim asked happily.

"Okay!" Devon exclaimed. They proceeded down to the basement, which Devon was normally told to stay out of.

She expected to see fancy things, but quickly learned she was wrong.

They walked down a long hallway that had nothing but gray cinder blocks for walls, with nothing but cement on the floor and ceiling. Simple metal doors dotted the walls randomly. There was only one overhead light every thirty or so feet. There were no turns to this hallway, just one really long corridor.

They arrived at a special door, unlike all the other doors. This door is a dark crimson color, almost as if it was painted with blood. It had a gold colored handle and designs as well. Devon just stood there, in awe of what she is looking at.

Jim opened the door and guided Devon in. After she walked in, she was disappointed to see that the room was just like the hallway. Cinderblock walls and cement floor and ceiling with a single overhead light in the middle. There was a single chair directly below the light that Jim instructed her to sit in.

"Alright now don't be scared, this won't hurt…too much." Jim said as he pulled out of knife, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah...I guess." Devon said reluctantly, trusting that Jim won't do anything bad to her.

"Now give me your forearm." Jim sliced open the tip of his index finger and blood started trickling out. Devon grimaced at the sight. He proceeded to write runes on her skin with the blood coming out of his finger.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Devon asked, trying not to react to the sight of blood. Jim didn't respond, he was too focused on the writing. She then realized that his lips were moving and he was whispering words, but she couldn't understand them.

After about five minutes, Jim had finished writing two lines down the entire length of her forearm.

"No, not really" Jim finally responded after he had finished.

Devon looked down to her forearm, the runes started to glow orange out of nowhere. She looked back up at Jim, "Um...is this supposed to be happening?"

"Yes." Jim said. He then brought the knife down to Devon's wrist and began to slowly slice upwards between the two lines he had just wrote.

Devon gasped, closed her eyes, and turned away, trying to prepare for the pain that was about to happen. The pain wasn't actually that bad, it didn't feel any worse than a paper cut.

Confused, she turned her head to look at what was going on. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. Jim was lacerating it wide open. She was astounded by how much it didn't hurt but then realized that her blood wasn't flowing off her arm like it was supposed to be. Her blood was flowing into the runes the Jim just wrote like a bunch of tiny blood whirlpools. The runes started to exude bright orange beams of light. Devon began to panic, confused about everything that was going on, wondering why Jim was doing this, and why it didn't hurt. Her arm then began to feel like it was burning. It became so bad that she wanted to scream, but as she tried to nothing came out. Her voice stopped working. She began to feel light-headed as the room started to go dark. As Jim finished what he was doing, Devon passed out.

"Well...she took that nicely," Jim chuckled.

**-Next morning, 5 Days to the fall-**

Devon sat up suddenly in her bed, feeling like she had just experienced a really bad nightmare. She partially remembered what happened the night before, some of the details were blurry though, and she looked down at her arm. There was nothing there, no scar or blood, nothing. She was wondering if it actually was all a nightmare but it felt too real to be one. 'I better keep this to myself, I don't know what's going on,' Devon thought to herself.

"Good morning!" Devon said to Jim and Sebastian as she entered the dining room. "Good morning," Jim replied all cheery and looked at Devon with a smirk on his face, she wondered what it was about. It was too early in the morning for her to even think about it though. Sebastian just responded with "Morning," staring as his plate intently. She was slightly confused about the two of them this morning. Usually they were going over plans for the day and what Jim was going to have Sebastian do, but they were both unusually quiet. There was a plate set out on the table for Devon with breakfast on it. "Why don't you sit down and eat your breakfast before you get ready for school." Jim said, breaking the silence. Not long after Devon sat down and began eating her breakfast she noticed that Seb kept glancing over at her. She looked at Seb momentarily when he looked up at her. In the split moment that their eyes locked, she felt that Seb had just told her a sad story. His eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow, almost as if he had just lost a loved one. She wanted to ask what was wrong but felt that it wasn't the time nor place. "Better get moving along Devon, you got a long day ahead of you. Make sure to say goodbye to all your friends today at school." Jim said, breaking the silence again. "I know…." Devon replied with a frown as she walked out the door to head to school.

"Why are you doing this Jim?" Seb said sharply as the door closed, "You can find someone else, theres still time to reverse it!" Jim stopped chewing his food and began to stare blankly at Seb. Seb responded with a grunt. Jim began to furl his brow, rage beginning to take over his face. "You know this is why we saved Devon in the first place! She is extremely compatible, that's why she was picked and trained for this." Jim was able to speak with fury but keep the volume of his voice down. " But what about Janine? She's your sister." Seb asked.

"No, I will not allow Janine to be used! She has her own role to fulfill in my plan," Jim retorted. "You will stop this resistance, you WORK for me above all else, do I need to have you replaced?"

"No," Seb grunted and then stormed out, remaining silent for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to GracefulDancingWolf for the review and favorite. I greatly appreciate it, you are awesome! Thank you to everyone else for reading. Feel free to review, I don't bite.**

-4 days to the fall-

Sitting in her biology class, Devon stares off into nothing thinking about all her classmates she won't see anymore after this week. She can see the blackboard and hear the teacher but not really paying attention to either. Today they were talking about cells, their organelles, and their functions. "Muscle cells have more mitochondria because they have a higher energy throughput," the teacher lectured. "Liver cells have more endoplasmic reticulum to help build more proteins for the breakdown of toxins. But blood cells, blood cells are really special…" This caught Devon's attention suddenly, breaking her out of her daydream, "...their lack of a nucleus causes them to be easily manipulated. Especially with a little bit of magic."

'Magic?' Devon thought to herself, slightly confused. Devon rubbed her eyes and recalled the dream she had last night with Jim slicing her arm open and what happened with all the blood. "Yes, Devon, Magic." The teacher said out of nowhere. Devon looked up to see Jim at the front of the room instead of her teacher. The letters on the blackboard began to move and shift into the symbols that were carved into her arm. "Don't be scared, this won't hurt….too much" Jim said with a smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed that smile. They were cold and soulless. Devon stood up as she began to panic, looking around the room at the other students. The other students all slowly turned to look at her at the same time. Devon was shocked to see that they were all copies of Jim as well, all with the same soulless smile. She looked around to see that the classroom she was in was no longer the room of her biology class but a different, unfamiliar one. All the walls were a pale tan color now, there were no decorations at all except on random spots there seemed to be a big swirls of bright pastel colors replacing the tan paint. All her former classmates disappeared and now in their spots were small old fashioned school desks, too small for her to sit in.

She went to run away out the door but realized that the door was no longer there. The Jim at the head of the room began to laugh slowly at Devon's struggling. She ran to a corner of the room to get as far away as possible thinking that this had to be a dream. The markings on the blackboard began to glow red, the room and everything in it began to grow. Jim began to laugh as the desks around her grew to enormous sizes.

'No, this can't be real, this can't be happening' Devon thought to herself , now the size of a mouse. Jim started walking towards her, reaching down to grab her. Overcome by fear she began to scream.

Sitting bolt upright and still screaming, she finally realized she was no longer in the classroom but in her bed. The room was pitch black but she could still see Jim's smiling face. She blinked a couple times and began to see a dim red haze coming from her arm. Devon looked down at her arm to see the runes that were carved into it began to light up. She hurriedly reached for the nearest lamp. After she turned the light on, she looked back down at her arm and the marks were gone. When she fully realized that it had all been just a dream and thought about what happened, she felt sick. She instinctively reached for a garbage can and proceeded to vomit. Once she had finished she saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Are you ok, Devon?" Seb asked softly. "Yeah, just had a bad dream" Devon replied, still lurching. Sebastian sat down next to her. "That must have been one bad dream." Seb said jokingly.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Devon replied, no longer being sick. She turned away trying to hide her tears, still somewhat stricken with fear.

Seb sat down and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Devon." Sebastian said, tears welling up in his eyes. Devon, shocked at his remark, turned to look at Seb. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Aww, Has the big tiger become soft?" Devon said jokingly. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's about 3 am." Seb said, ignoring the first question. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I doubt it" Devon said, shaking her head.

"Ok, well you can go watch movies if you would like. I'm going back to sleep..." Sebastian said as he stood up and yawned, "...but try to get some sleep, ok?"

"I'll try," Devon replied with a frown. She got up and left her bedroom in a hurry trying to escape her surroundings. She did what she could to get her mind off her recent nightmare but little worked. While watching a movie, Devon began dozing off. As soon as her eyes closed she saw his face. His grinning face, his wicked cackle, haunting her as soon as she closed her eyes. She sat bolt upright gasping and began to cry as feelings of fear and powerlessness overcame her. She wondered why all of a sudden Jim was haunting her dreams, when she didn't even find him scary to begin with. Devon thought to herself, 'Why was that dream so vivid, aren't dreams supposed to be hazy?' The rest of the night she spent thinking about her dream, replaying it over and over again in her head. She finally began to calm the fear she was experiencing when suddenly there he was again, Jim Moriarty, reaching down to grab her.

"Devon…." he said, trailing off in a ghostly voice. The fear she had tried to repress came back in a sudden burst. "Devon…" he said again, this time louder. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder she screamed and slapped his hand away. She then came to, looking around to regain her senses. She saw morning light and Jim standing over her.

"Are you ok?" He asked Devon.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Devon replied reluctantly, "I was just having a bad dream." After she replied she looked at Jim's person. He was dressed unusually. "Why are you wearing those clothes? Doesn't seem your style." Devon laughed at his light tan coat with a plain white undershirt, classic blue jeans, and a baseball cap with England's flag on it.

"Oh this? I'm doing a little sight-seeing today" Jim replied with a devilish grin.

His grin wiped the smile off of Devon's face as it reminded her of her dream. "Sight-seeing? Ok then…" Devon said with a confused look. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, it may be a long trip. A couple days probably." Jim said, still questioning the accuracy of his statement.

"Oh ok, well have fun" Devon said while yawning.

"Oh I will…" Jim said with a chuckle, "...I will." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye Devon, see you later."

"Bye!" Devon said as she yawned again. After he left she laid back down on the couch to try to get some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Woooo. Thanks again to GracefulDancingWolf for the review. Thanks to all who read, please leave a review. **

-Day of the Fall-

"Devon wake up!…" Sebastian said hastily as he rushed into her room. He dropped a large suitcase down at the foot of her bed. "You have to get up now!" he continued now with his hands on her shoulders softly shaking her.

"Unnngh…" Devon replied with grumpiness as her slumber was being interrupted.

"Wake…" he said as he lifted her up. "...UP!" he released his grasp on her shoulders, practically throwing her down on the bed.

"What is it!" she snapped, rubbing her face.

"Its time to get up, today's the big day and you need to get out of here."

"Get out of here? Don't you mean get ready? I thought Jim needed our help?" Devon asked as she sat up, confused and still slightly disoriented.

"He needs my help, not yours. After you are finished getting ready, I'm taking you somewhere….safe." He said reluctantly, turning and trying to hide his emotions.

"But…..but...I'm old enough to help for crying out loud. I'm not a child anymore!" she yelled, frustrated at Sebastian. "And what's with the suitcase?"

"It's not about your age, Devon. There's something bigger going on, much bigger than you can comprehend, and I don't want you part of it." Sebastian rushed over to her closet and began grabbing clothes for the suitcase. "Now get up and start getting ready."

Devon sat there thinking about the Seb's words. Trying to figure out what he meant. What could Jim be getting into now that is different than all the other times? Thinking about Jim reminded her of the nightmares. She had been having the same nightmare every night with Jim and the classroom. Last night she did as well, still fresh in her memory, but now she had been somewhat used to them. "Is it about the nightmares I have been having?" she questioned.

Sebastian paused, dropping his head as if he was giving up. "No." He said softly, blatantly lying to Devon. She knew he was lying but he didn't care. Sebastian shook his head and continued with the packing.

Devon wanted to argue but was shocked by the sheer emotion she felt from that single word he uttered. 'No.' This was not like any other no. With that single word, all the urgency he was emanating hit her. She realized that with what was happening, she needed to just follow and stop questioning him. "Ok." she replied obediently as she got up and left for the shower.

After she left Sebastian's phone began to ring. He let out a sigh before he reached into his pocket. He already knew who it was but wanted to hope that it wasn't true. Sebastian looked down at his phone and saw that it was Jim, as he feared it was. "Yes?"

"Are you two ready yet?" Jim asked.

"Not yet, I had to wake Devon up. She's getting ready now. We will be there shortly." Sebastian informed Jim calmly, trying to hide his intent.

"Ok, hurry up! It's almost time. I'm in position but I think Sherlock is taking his time. Ohh, I can't wait! Today is going to be such a great day!" Jim said excitedly.

"We'll be there don't worry" Sebastian replied, slightly disgusted at Jim now. Jim never used to bother him like he does now. He actually enjoyed Jim's enthusiasm from time to time and tolerated it the rest. But now, now that Devon's involved it offends him. As Sebastian refocused on the task at hand he realized that there was no response. "Hello?" he asked. He brought his phone down and looked at it to see that the call had ended. Sebastian grimaced in anger now. "Eh...I guess I'll let her pack the rest of the way and go make breakfast real quick." He shoved the phone into his pocket and left the room, punching the door on the way out.

Devon entered the bathroom in a hurry. She usually had a routine that she did to get ready, enjoy a shower, dry her hair and style it, put on makeup, etc. She also had a quick routine for days she had to rush as well, throwing pretty much everything together except the shower, even then she cut the time she spent in there by half. But today wasn't like most days, she felt even more hurried than usual, there wasn't much she could do about it though. The time she spent in the shower on a fast day was about as fast as she could be. She spent what little time she had thinking about what was happening, hoping she could figure it out.

Her thoughts drifted towards the classroom from her dreams. Every night she had tried to get as much information out of it as possible but to no avail. Only thing she was able to accomplish was that every time the classroom shifted, she focused on the swirls of color and they seemed to shift closer to an actual image. She couldn't focus for too long before Jim started laughing. After that her fear response was automatic and she was unable to control it. The first three nights she woke up in fear, the fourth night she was able to sleep through it. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, startling her out of her thoughts. She had finished her routine automatically and just now realized she had been just standing there.

"Are you almost done you...we have to go now!" Seb yelled from outside.

"Uh...yeah!" Devon yelled back, turning off the shower.

"I made us some portable breakfast, hurry up now!" Sebastian replied walking away. Just then he heard the front door shut. Not expecting any visitors, Sebastian pulled a gun from a side holster and slowly walked along the wall down the hallway. He stopped at the corner to peek around, hearing footsteps in the foyer. Just as he heard the footsteps get closer, he rounded the corner pointing the gun at the intruder. "What are you doing in my house?!" Sebastian demanded before he got a chance to look at the intruder's face.

"Come on now, its my house, too." Jim said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, still pointing his gun at Jim.

"Oh the plan has changed, I came to pick up Devon. You need to get to your assigned position." Jim ordered. "Oh and you can put that gun down now."

Sebastian held there for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to do. His plan to save Devon was ruined now that Jim was here to take her. Sebastian let out a long sigh, bringing his gun back down to his side. "Ok, I'll head out. Goodbye Devon," He said walking angrily past Jim.

"Bye Seb!" Devon said cheerfully, not realizing the impending events. "See you later."

Sebastian stopped for a moment realizing the true meaning behind those words, then continuing out the door.

"Ok Devon, You ready for a great day!" Jim said gleefully. "Oh, and you won't need to take any bags with you. You'll be back." Jim turned around motioning for Devon to follow.

"Well if that's the case then yeah, I'm ready!" Devon said as she followed Jim. "Lets do this!" she threw her arms up excited that she finally gets to go out and have fun on one of Jim's "outings."

Walking out the door she watched Seb get into his car, start it, put it into gear, and roar past in only a few short moments. "Wow, what's wrong with Seb?" Devon asked, "He seems angry."

"Oh nothing is wrong with him dear. He's just having one of his days." Jim replied, agreeing with Devon's statement.

"_Hmm...I wonder what is going on. Why was Seb trying to get me out quickly. Was he trying to get me out before Jim got home?' _Devon thought about today's events as she walked up the to passenger door on Jim's car. Jim opened the door for Devon and motioned for her to get in. Devon paused for a moment to look at Jim, seeing nothing to help her with her questions except his cold, dark smile. Suddenly, after seeing this smile, all the images from her dreams began to flood back. All her excitement was being overwhelmed by fear now. Still looking at Jim's face she tried not to show the fear but couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Get in." Jim said sternly. "We don't have time to stand around." Jim motioned again for Devon to get in but she stood there frozen as Jim's visage turned from happy and caring to angry and demanding. "Now!" Jim yelled, shocking Devon out of her thoughts.

Devon was now terrified but it was too late to do anything. She got into the car, staring at the ground now, cowering as she passed by Jim.

Jim walked around the car and got in. Sitting there for a moment he tried to correct himself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Devon. We are on a strict timetable today, we don't have any spare time." Jim apologized, trying to get back into Devon's graces.

"Yeah….I know" Devon said softly as Jim started the car. Jim's apology didn't do much for Devon. She has seen this side of Jim before but since she's had her dream, she has seen Jim in a different light.

"Ok, good!" Jim said happily, now with a smile on his face. "Let's go have some fun!" Jim exclaimed as he put the car into gear.

"Yeah…." Devon said emotionless. She wanted to be excited, but she was too lost in thought to enjoy the moment at hand


	4. Chapter 4

Seb parked next to his target building in an alleyway to prepare for his mission. The building was 4 stories high and cream colored. It wouldn't take him long to get into position. Seb got out of his car and walked behind it. Opening his trunk revealed it to be moderately large and overall empty, except for a lone duffle bag. Seb pulled the duffle bag out and set it on the ground. He pushed a hidden button that opened up the bottom, revealing his favorite sniper rifle along with a plethora of smaller guns and accessories ranging from silencers and clips to knives and smoke bombs. He grabbed his sniper and began to disassemble it, putting each part into the duffle bag. Along with the rifle, he threw in the scope and stand, but he only grabbed one round for it, knowing he would only need one round for it. He also grabbed a custom Walther P99 handgun, 2 clips for it and a silencer for it. He knew he most likely wouldn't need it, but took it just in case. Finally, he reached for a small satchel that was hidden away with his guns. The satchel was made of dark brown leather that seemed to be quite old, but was kept in good condition. Sebastian opened it to check its contents, inside was a stack of old parchments, They were yellow with age, about the same age as the leather. Instead of throwing the satchel in the the duffle bag with the other guns, he attached it to his belt. He closed his gun stash and closed the trunk. He grabbed the duffle bag and entered the back entrance of the building.

He sneaked down the halls looking for the stairwell, peeking around every corner to make sure he went unnoticed. He didn't have to travel too far to find it, he knew this though as he had studied the layout of the building before today. He had to go to the fourth floor to get the vantage point he wanted. Seb rushed up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. Eight flights of stairs was nothing to him. He had done this many times that by the time he reached his destination, he wasn't even close to out of breath. Unfortunately in his haste he opened the door to the stairwell before checking to see if anyone was there and this time there was. A guard was standing at one of the doors about 20 feet from where he entered.

"Stop right there!" the guard demanded, pointing his gun at Seb.

Sebastian slowly put his duffle bag on the ground while keeping his other hand in the air to appear unimposing. "I can explain myself. I have ID." Seb said cooperatively.

The guard slowly stepped forward, keeping his gun on Seb. "Let me see it!" he ordered, reaching out with his other hand.

Seb slowly opened his satchel, making sure to keep everything visible to the guard. He pulled out a single parchment and showed it to the guard.

The guard looked at it, confused at what he saw. There was a single black symbol on the paper and he had no idea what it meant. "What is that!? That's not ID."

"Really? Look at it again." Seb watched the guards eyes, as soon as he looked down at the parchment he rushed forward, grabbing the gun with his available hand. He quickly twisted around behind him, keeping his gun pointed forward. With his other hand he slapped the parchment on the guards neck. "_Sanguinem_ _suffocant_!" Seb whispered.. The symbol on the parchment glowed a bright red for a few seconds and then disappeared.

The guard began to gasp as if he was running out of air. Seb disarmed him as his grip loosened on the gun. Seb backed away putting the now blank parchment into his pocket, cleaning up his crime as fast as he committed it.. There was an exact copy of the symbol now on the guards neck where he had place the paper, only now it was crimson colored. The guard fell to his knees, grasping his neck as he gasped harder.

"Goodbye." Seb said as he walked back to his duffle bag. Turning around he saw the guard on the ground laid out, still gasping. "Hey if it makes you feel any better , this is relatively less painful than actually being strangled. Of course, with this magic it causes your cells to not be able to bind oxygen momentarily, so you suffocate from the inside, there are no ligature marks or any other signs to link this to a strangulation." Seb found the perfect room overlooking his target, but before he set up his rifle he walked back out to where the guard was and dragged the body into the room with him so no one would see it. The symbol had disappeared from his neck leaving nothing behind except pale bluish skin.

Seb set up his rifle in the room so it pointed down at a busy street. Across the street was a red brick building. He wasn't concerned with the building so much as the people on the street. He was looking for a specific person. He knew what he looked like and needed to stop him if he tried to interfere with Jim. A relatively short fellow, blonde hair, he likes to wear sweaters. He looked down his scope, scanning for people. Seb knew that it was still going to be some time before he arrived but decided to focus in on his task..

Suddenly, a door was slammed shut nearby, startling Seb out of his focus. In one fluid motion, Seb had his handgun in his hand pointed at the door to his room at the same time that his head turned to noise. But there was nothing there, it must have came from the room next door.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are here." Jim said happily, parking his car in a parking spot in front of a cream colored building.

"Ok..." Devon replied emotionless, still nervous about what was happening. Devon did a good job hiding fear, making it seem as though she was upset and angry instead.

"Alright, let's go. It's showtime!" Jim opened the driver's side door and stepped out, stretching and taking a deep breath. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Devon. She didn't respond at all to his gesture. "Come on…" Jim said, drawn out, beginning to get irritated.

"Hmph…" Devon huffed as she complied. As she got out of the car and large bald man in a suit walked up to them.

"This man will be your escort." Jim said, answering Devon's question before she even asked it.

Devon looked at the man with cold eyes, then back to Jim. "I don't need an escort."

"Yeah...you do." Jim replied with a smile. "He's here to keep you out of trouble and make sure you stick to the plan. Shall we?" Jim walked toward the entrance of the building with Devon following right behind. The escort followed behind Devon, ensuring that she kept up with Jim.

Walking up to the door a man greeted them and opened it for them. "Sir."

Devon didn't know where they were going. Jim kept saying that she needed to stick to the plan but he was pretty vague to the details of the plan. The three of them entered an elevator in the main lobby. The escort pushed the button to head to the fourth floor.

"So what exactly is my part in this plan you keep speaking of?" Devon asked, breaking the silence, "You know I hate being kept outta the loop."

"Your part? Your part is to stop asking questions and just follow along." Jim replied, not really answering her question. "I can't give you details about it as it might place you in danger."

"Oh…" Devon stated sadly, looking down at the floor. The answer that Jim gave her didn't help ease her fears. The sound of the elevator doors opening brought her gaze back up. Jim walked out first, then the escort nudged Devon to follow. They travelled down a long hallway before reaching their destination. Jim stopped in front of the door and paused for a moment. Devon stopped suddenly a foot away from him. She was confused as he appeared to be doing nothing but staring at the door.

"Ok! Here you go, Devon." Jim opened the door and walked in, Devon following after. The room looked like a moderately sized 5-star hotel room. There was a nice, brown felt couch up against the wall facing a 50 inch tv on the opposite wall. The room was about 12 feet by 12 feet in size so there was plenty of room for her. There was a table in the center of the room with a bunch of food and snacks. Devon was suddenly struck with awe at the sight of the room. She ran to the couch and plopped down on it, bouncing a couple times to test it. In this short moment Devon forgot all the fear that had been troubling her mind.

"There should be plenty of food in here for you, there are things to drink in the the fridge." Jim pointed at a refrigerator that was seamlessly part of the wall next to the tv. "I won't be gone long. Try to stay out of trouble please." Jim said politely.

"What? You are just going to leave me here?! I thought you needed me?!" Devon questioned Jim, shocked.

"I do need you. I need you here. Now stay!" Jim said as he backed to the door quickly.  
"Nooo!" Devon yelled, running at the door, "Jim! Don't leave me here!"

Jim walked out the door, slamming it in Devon's face before she could get to him. He slammed the door so hard that it echoed down the hallways, "Oops, didn't expect that to be so loud. Don't want to alarm the neighbors." Jim giggled to the escort. "Stay outside this room and make sure she doesn't leave."

The escort turned to Jim and nodded, "Sir." He said in confirmation.

Jim nodded and headed back to the elevator. "Now for Sherlock." Jim ecstatically said to himself as he pushed the call button. Stepping in the elevator, he ordered the elevator to take him to the lobby. "Time to pay back what's owed." Jim said with a smirk on his face as the elevator doors closed in front of him.


End file.
